Moving Forward
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Somehow their relationship had changed from playful, explosive rivalry to awkward, silent avoidance. Yet they didn't know the cause, but Mesprit did. Now if only she can knock it into their thick skulls...UxiexAzelf.
1. Her

_Okay, okay... So I felt like doing a bit of Liliopshipping :D I already have all three of the chapters done, so I'll post them up over the days... :D What can I say? I love this pairing! This takes place after "Comforting Her", since I wanted to do a sequel thing. What, SU's done a sequel of some sort, the world is ending! :O  
_

_Anyways, this is big only the lake trio, since I love them, with Mesprit being completely insane and kind of cruel with her heart in the right place at the same time. You'll see. _

_Anyways, _

_FIC!_

* * *

Azelf wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

On second she was floating groggily into the living room, and the next she was moving backwards, literally being dragged by the tails via the force that she was too sleepy to fight. Instead, the small blue legendary tried to figure out where exactly she was being pulled to, but the gray, rocky walls were nothing but blurs to her glazed eyes. She probably should have been alarmed that she was practically being kidnapped, but her brain was still asleep, so the Being Of Will hadn't made the connection yet.

Suddenly the pulling jerked her roughly down to the ground, and she dropped into a chair, nearly knocking it over from the momentum of her previous movement. Through her slitted amber eyes, Azelf spotted a smudge which made its way to the door quickly, looking into the hall before closing off the only entrance- and exit- to the room. A click was heard as the lock was turned, and the smudge started to come towards Azelf, who managed to growl slightly, all the while rubbing at her eyes as she tried to get them back into focus.

"Where am I? What do you want?" The small legendary asked, voice harsh, yet muggy, as her throat hadn't cleared up yet, and her mouth was pretty much still asleep. The two-shaded blue Pokemon had spent her entire night trying to wipe her mind with action movies, anime and gory video games, and had only gotten some sleep after passing out with her face planted in her Doritos. Which explained why crumbs were stuck to her fur...

"Tell me what I need to know, and I won't be forced to kill you."

Azelf gave the other Pokemon a blank look with glassy gold eyes, half amused and half annoyed, which was an emotion that she felt a lot, yet had never bothered to label. That was Mesprit's thing.

"..."

...the same Mesprit that was trying to act like a tough detective from "CSI" or "24" as opposed to the gentle Being of Emotion that she really was. As the blue Pokemon rubbed at her eyes, they finally switched into focus, and a pale blue and deep pink legendary with a body similar to the Will power legendary's own greeted her still blurry sight. The emotion legendary had an extremely serious look on her face, and her arms were folded across her furry chest.

"What the hell are you doing, Mesprit?" Azelf asked haughtily, golden eyes narrowing all the more as said counterpart pointed one small paw at the blue Pokemon, nearly poking her in the snout(A campaign poster with the pink and pale blue Pokemon suddenly flashed through Azelf's mind with "Mesprit wants YOU!" written in large, obnoxious text for some reason she couldn't imagine). She leaned back slightly, nearly toppling over as Mesprit's golden eyes narrowed as well.

"Spill it."

The hard, serious tone in the usually light hearted Pokemon's voice made the Being of Will visibly gape, as she wasn't used to her counterpart being so stern before she had done anything wrong. Azelf blinked her gold eyes a few times, stunned into silence- amazingly- before she finally snapped back into her usual personality.

"Spill _what_?"

Mesprit threw her small paws into the air and floated a little ways off, form displaying obvious exasperation- but for what escaped Azelf. She hadn't even _done _anything and she was already getting snapped at! What did she have to do to get a little respect around her home?

"THERE-" The Being of Emotion started, the loudness of her voice causing Azelf to jump in her seat. Mesprit whipped around, once again pointing to her bewildered counterpart(Objection!). "-Is something wrong with you." Azelf only blinked, completely and utterly lost. Arceus, it was too early in the morning for this- when in reality it was three in the afternoon...

"I don't get it." The blue Pokemon muttered, her golden eyes widening as she attempted to get more light into them. "I haven't argued with you guys, or blown anything up, or insulted you guys, or caused any trouble, so what's the problem?"Azelf ended her statement with a small sigh, as she didn't even see why she was here in the first place. She expected her pink counterpart to see the logic and let her go, but the effect was the exact opposite.

"Exactly!" Mesprit cried, paws going palm up as if questioning her own words. "Quite frankly, you haven't been acting like yourself at _all_!" The Being of Emotion clasped her paws together, worry tinting her large golden eyes. "You've been quiet! You haven't argued with Uxie or blown anything up for _weeks! _Every single time I see you you're wandering around like a dead zombie-" Azelf didn't bother to point out the redundancy of this simile. "- sighing like a teenager with a crush! It's like..." Small paws went to her hips. "It's like you're _lovesick, _or something!"

Mesprit expected her blue, boyish counterpart to retort with a snappy comment about the ridiculousness of the statement, but she was only met with silence. The Being of Emotion turned her head slowly to look at the other legendary, who's usually narrowed amber eyes were complete circles.

"You aren't, _right_?"

Azelf violently shook her head, snapping out of her stupor. "Of course not! Don't be _stupid_, Mesprit." The blue Pokemon muttered, lowering her head as she was too tired to keep it up. She held her head in her two small paws, as if she could some how forced the confusion out. "I just... I..." A deep sigh followed, one that heaved her entire small form. "I'm just... tired of being confused."

Okay, now Mesprit was confused. If she had thought that Azelf was acting weird before, it was nothing compared to this. The pink Pokemon floated over to her counterpart, golden eyes wide with worry as she attempted to figure out what to do to make things a little less difficult for her and her friend.

"Confused about... what?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm confused!" Azelf moaned, sinking lower into her chair as her paws continued to press against her dark blue head. "I just feel all achy... but I'm not sick!" Her paws went to her chest, and she scrunched her eyes close. "And my head feels all dizzy... and I only feel better when I play really violent video games..." As the Being of Willpower spoke, Mesprit's golden eyes were continuing to grow in size, to the point where they were the size of frisbees.

"When'd this start?" She asked quietly, trying not to sound too alarmed.

Azelf opened her amber eyes as she tried to recall when she had started to feel so messed up. It was... after she and her counterparts had been taken into that horrible lab, weeks after, when Uxie visited... When she had practically thrown herself into the Being of Knowledge's chest sobbing like a lost child who had finally found her parents. Shortly after she started feeling tired and achy and felt the need to avoid her helmet-headed counterpart as much as possible.

"I... um... don't remember." Azelf lied, turning her face away to look at the wall parallel to her. The blue Pokemon's twin tails twitched vacantly, and Mesprit reached one paw forward to tap herself on the forehead. The Being of Emotion couldn't help but wonder who the guy was, but she had a small idea...

"Why don't we go and visit Uxie?"

The two-shaded blue Pokemon jerked back, knocking the chair she had been sitting in backwards as she tried to get away from her counterpart like she had some highly contagious disease. "NO!" She yelped, paws going up to hide her face as if she was being flashed by a really bright light, though it was more because she didn't want to show how terrified she was. "I _can't_!"

"Why not?" Mesprit asked innocently, before grabbing both of Azelf's tails and giving them a yank. "Come on, when was the last time we all got together as a trio? It'll be fun! I'm sure Braniac won't mind, it's not like he does anything anyway." She fluttered her lashes like she wasn't actually screwing her counterpart over and instead just getting a reunion together. She clapped her small paws together and gave a huge grin, which showed her fangs. "Okay? I'm gonna go tell Uxie, you stay here and get ready or something, alright?"

"Wait, Mesprit!" Azelf reached her paw to try and stop the Being of Emotion, but was too slow as the pink Pokemon disappeared in a flash of magenta light, leaving a blue Pokemon to wonder about her embarrassing demise. The Being of Will moaned, sinking into a heap onto the floor as she cradled her head in her small paws, muttering random curses under her panting breath.

Oh Arceus.

Oh God.

Oh crap.

Uxie was coming, that much was certain. Mesprit was very good at getting her way, so there was no doubt in Azelf's mind that the pink Pokemon would easily force her yellow counterpart to come, whether he wanted to or not. Which meant that he would be pissed off when he got there, which meant that once again Will and Knowledge would clash and explode on contact. It _always_ happened. Always. That hadn't changed, yet the relationship between blue and yellow had.

Before Azelf found it perfectly normal to stop by the brain savvy's humble abode, just for the sake of picking up a good argument, but after... after that night she couldn't even be around him before she started to feel achy like she had the flu. Which wasn't pleasant. Which was why she had taken to avoiding him at all costs.

God, she actually thought that Mesprit wouldn't notice! Or wouldn't _care_!

She was confused because she was tired. She was tired because she wasn't sleeping. She wasn't sleeping because of her dreams. Her _dreams. _She wanted to strangle Cresselia because of the taunting, confusing, bewildering wisps of events that played whenever she did finally submit to exhaustion. The one's that made her jerk up in the middle of the night, hugging herself and blushing like a school girl who's crush had brushed her hand in Chemistry. But she wasn't like that. She _wasn't. _

So _why? _Why did she have the uncontrollable urge to blush whenever _he _was around? It didn't make sense! She was the Being of Will, not some weak minded mortal with a puny lifespan! And why did half of her dread the visit of her intelligent counterpart while the other jumped for joy like it was the only thing that mattered in life?

Azelf lowered her head into her knees, amber eyes scrunched shut as she tried to control herself. She didn't know what to do, mainly because she didn't know what was wrong with her in the first place, so she was stuck in this corner that her tired mind couldn't move out of. While the idea of just leaving to crash at Celebi's place for a little while crossed her mind, but for some reason her body didn't move as she wanted it to. Or at least how she thought she wanted it to.

She didn't even know anymore.

Thinking wasn't her thing. It was _his. _

_Oh god._

_Him_.

The yellow-headed, calm-minded, quick-witted, well controlled legendary of Knowledge. Her male counterpart, with the sarcastic, wisecrack personality that she used to argue so freely with but now couldn't even be around. Hell, eye contact probably would have killed her, if possible. He was a _guy_. Yet it had taken her thousands of years to realize that. All in that one night, that one awkward, chaotic night when she had finally shared her fears with someone. Of all people, _him. _

Why _him_?

* * *

_Well, now Mesprit has gone to drag Uxie out of his cave. Next chapter will be a nice conversation between Uxie and Mesprit :D Or something of that nature! I'll be updating T:SS later this week! SU out! :D  
_


	2. Him

_Hi! Well, here's the next chapter of Moving Forward! :D Thank you guys for the reviews! It makes me so happy! xD Well, this focuses on the lovable helmet-head. I'll post the final chapter tomorrows... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D The opening is from a book I don't own at all, but if you can guess what book I'll give you a cookie.  
_

_Anyways,_

_FIC! :D_

* * *

_Mr. Jones, of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the popholes. With the ring of light from his lantern dancing from side to side, he lurched across the yard, kicked off his boots at the back door, drew himself a last glass of beer from the barrel in the scullery, and made his way... Mr. Jones, of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the popholes. With the ring of light from his lantern dancing from side to side, he lurched across the yard, kicked off his boots at the back door, drew himself a last glass of beer from the barrel in the scullery, and made his way_...

"Ugh!"

Uxie, the Being of Knowledge threw down his dusty novel in disgust like it was some sort of insect as opposed to one of his favorite books- before sulkily floating off to the other side of his room, paws clasped behind his back in a very Sherlock Holmes-like way. The yellow-headed legendary turned his head to 'look' at his bookcase again, and ran one small paw over their spines in vacant thought as he tried to figure out what he was in the mood to read.

Unfortunately it felt like he wasn't in any particular mood at all, so after a few minutes of sighing, scowling and pouting about his false starts, the small male picked up a medium-sized book and 'looked' over it vacantly, and, if hadn't been for the fact that his eyes were always closed, they would have narrowed into slits. But they were always drawn close, so he had to go with just giving another sigh before flipping the novel open with a stern frown on his face.

"Yo!"

Uxie jumped in surprise as a bright magenta light lit up his small, rocky cave that rested on the belly of his lake, before jerking his head to look at the source of the voice. Some part of him thought for just a moment that it was Azelf, as that was her standard greeting, but the higher pitch of voice logically pointed out that it was his other, pink-headed counterpart, Mesprit. Uxie gave another sigh, wondering which one was actually worst, before nodding his head to the pink and pale blue Being of Emotion.

"Greetings, Mesprit."

Said legendary waved one paw in her usual chirpy way before floating closer, head tilting forward as a look of curiosity crossed her light gold eyes. "What are you reading, Uxie?" She asked, motioning one paw to the book that was held to her counterpart's chest almost possessively. It was a known fact that the legendary of intelligence was very possessive with his books, as they were the most important things to him, even more so than his counterparts. Or so they thought.

Uxie tilted his head to the side, looking down at the book in his arms, as he hadn't realized what he had picked up. "Eh? Pride and Prejudice." He said quietly, shrugging his shoulders indifferently as he didn't see the harm in it. Mesprit folded her arms and leaned back mid-air, tails curling around each other in thought as her sun-colored eyes narrowed in thought.

"Hey, isn't that a _romance _novel?"

The Being of Knowledge jerked his head up in surprise, paws tightening around his book as he 'looked' at his emotional counterpart. The pink-headed legendary was right, of course, as the novel in his arms was in fact one of those old, wishy washy romance stories that beings like Azelf loathed and Uxie himself avoided. He wasn't even sure why he had the book in his collection, other than the fact that it looked good on his shelves...

"Well, I suppose so." He said stiffly, putting the book back onto the shelf in its proper place on the top row, where the books he didn't read/didn't read very often rested for almost all eternity. That done, the legendary turned back around to acknowledge his cheery counterpart with a small frown pressed against his furry face. "Why the visit, Mesprit?"

Mesprit lowered her head, trying to make herself look worried and saddened. She prided herself on being an awesome actor, so she had no problem faking her emotions, seeing as she was the same Being that controlled the creation. It helped that she was considered the more docile and friendly of her counterparts, so people found it easy to believe her. Even those that knew her true nature.

"Azelf is sick."

Uxie leaned back, and he had to use every ounce of his being not to open his eyes in surprise. As the words hit him, the Being of Knowledge felt himself stiffen, and his tails lashed against the wood of his bookcase- worry automatically flitting in his mind. Realizing that Mesprit was watching his every move, the yellow-headed legendary made himself look nonchalant again, as he then went to his bookcase.

"How sick, exactly? You know I don't have time to moon over every little thing that involves you two." He said coldly, paw tracing over the dusty spines of his books once more, as more of a nervous habit than anything. He heard Mesprit sigh behind him, obviously annoyed with his little act. She rolled her golden eyes and then closed them, resisting the urge to smack her counterpart over the head with one of his old copies of _War and Peace_. That would have done some damage, considering how heavy that book was.

Instead, the pink Pokemon of emotion casted out her line.

"It's pretty bad. I think it has to do with the lab."

Uxie spun around, tense as ever and Mesprit hid a smirk behind a blank face.

Bait taken.

After all, anything that had 'Azelf' and 'lab' in the same sentence automatically sent off a trigger in the Being of Knowledge's mind that went from 'I don't care' to 'caring a lot' in a matter of milliseconds. Mesprit didn't know why exactly, but once again, being the legendary of feelings, she had a small hunch. Instead of grinning triumphantly like she wanted to, the pink-headed legendary only continued to frown sternly at her intelligent counterpart, golden eyes narrowed.

"So, are you coming or not?"

Uxie sighed deeply, knowing he had been caught, before floating to his bookcase again, paws once again dancing over their covers as he vacantly thought through his choices. All of them ended with visiting his rash counterpart, by either being dragged or going with some dignity intact. He rested his head against the wood of his novel-holding furniture before giving a giant sigh that blew all other sighs away.

"Let me go lock up." He muttered, floating off while leaving a victorious Mesprit in his wake. When he had left the room, the Being of Emotion struck one fist into the air, giving a small victory cry as she grinned in delight. This was almost too easy for her, she thought it would at least be some kind of challenge! But no, everything was slipping into place with fluid grace...

Meanwhile, Uxie floated down the hall, paws clasped together as he frowned in worry, nearly missing the entrance to his room. His twin tails twitched thoughtfully as he entered the rocky cave that looked almost identical to his library, except for a small bed and a few other pieces of furniture. Unlike Mesprit, with her closets and closets of useless things and Azelf, with her hoard of video games and other things, Uxie saw no need for anything besides his books.

The male rubbed the sides of his head with his small paws as he made his way to the other side of his small room, picking up books and putting them onto their shelves as he passed with gentle tendrils of golden psychic energy, then stopped when he made it to the small cabinet, where a picture frame stood, almost mockingly. Uxie picked it up in one paw, sighing almost wistfully.

It was a picture of him and his counterparts at the last Meeting, which had taken place decades ago. Mesprit was to the Being of Knowledge's left, paw held up in a shy wave while the golden-headed male sat, sulking, in the middle, arms folded and mouth frowning like he didn't want to be there. Yet none of this made the picture half as interesting without the last member of the lake trio, the rash, boyish Being of Will. The blue legendary was behind her two counterparts, one paw flashing a peace sign as the other posed as bunny ears on her male counterpart's helmet-like head, all the time grinning wolfishly.

Azelf.

Uxie sighed, putting down the picture with more force than was necessary before turning his head up to the ceiling, brows furrowed in thought. Honestly he couldn't remember the last time when he had talked to his boyish counterpart, and he had to scrunch his eyes tighter just to get an idea. It had been weeks ago, which was surprising, since the yellow-headed legendary was used to drop-ins from the Being of Will, which usually resulted in the playful arguments they were famous for. But as of a few weeks, he couldn't recall any type of conversation with her at all, which confused him to no end.

He didn't like to be confused, because confusion was the effect of not knowing enough. Being the, well, Being of Knowledge required him to know a lot, so confusion was something that he wasn't used to experiencing. The male was confused about a lot of things now, which mean he didn't know a lot of things, either. It was like a circle of confusion and ignorance that he couldn't get out of. Unless he found the source, which was practically impossible.

He didn't know why he was so worried about his counterpart, considering that she was a legendary, one that could easily defend herself if she had to. He didn't understand how he could have acted without thinking when he had comforted her the best he could, because it had come so _naturally. _He hadn't had to even think about what he was doing when he had hugged her, why he had felt the need to stop her tears.

Doing things without thinking wasn't his thing. It was _hers._

_Oh Arceus._

_Her._

The blue-headed, rash minded, quick tempered, spirit filled legend of Will. His female counterpart that certainly didn't act like one, as she was more boyish than he was. Yet even she had a gentle side, one that Uxie had had to literally drag out that one night when he had felt the need to help someone other than himself and his books. He was more of an anti-social type, yet he had felt the uncontrollable need to keep her company and keep her safe.

Why _her?_

* * *

_Last chapter is tomorrow :D And true chaos begins! Let's see if Mesprit's plan goes well or not... Thank you for reviewing! SU out! :D_


End file.
